


You're an Omega now

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [8]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha Alex Kralie, Alpha Brian, Alpha Brian Thomas, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anger, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Tim, Beta Timothy "Tim" W., Beta to omega, Dorms, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Exact Dub-Con Here, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Timothy "Tim" W., Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Transformation, Unhealthy Relationships, forced transformation, kind of, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: “H-how. How could you?! This isn’t right?!?”This; what they did to him is absurdly inhumane. How can this even happen to someone like him even his own lovers. Something like a weird salty, stick and white concoction was constantly slipped into his drink every once in a while at a slow time span until it was far too late to do anything to stop it. Now he was in a touchy predicament where everyone can see firsthand the changes happening to his body as he soon hides himself in his dorm room to hide for everyone else’s sake. What the blond said to him didn’t help the growing feelings welling up in not only his chest but other more embarrassing areas;“... Only doing what’s best for you, babe”





	You're an Omega now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggy_McBabyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_McBabyface/gifts).



> A one shot for a fellow great writer; Iggy_McBabyface where I got insipried by the story; Sunflowers and the characters to write this as a gift. As well, I'm doing my own interpretation mostly on it since I, myself don't think I'll be able to write the characters and whatnot properly.

Pain; numbing pain Tim has been dealing with and he didn’t know why or how it came to be when crossing one leg over another to cease the ache in his gut. It wasn’t normal for him to be like this as mere hours ago he was feeling quite alright such as nothing out of the blue really happening to him upon waking up for the day. There were eyes staring down at him with emotions he never felt before with any of his classmates before so, he attempted to shake it off like they did when listening to the teacher. One hand kept rubbing at his stomach then nearing his pelvic bone to hips where the most pain subsides in while his other free hand twirls around a straw belonging to a shake. A shake now long empty which his stomach growls in response to it as if they were irrigated that there was no more. Maybe he can ask Brian or Alex where he can get more before the noises in his stomach become all the more noticeable to everyone though there had been a few here and there giving him odd, almost sinister looks. Looks that were predatory towards him where any moment, he knew it was only his tired mind whispering in his head that no good would come from it and the pains from his stomach made him sweat sadly, like a pig while coiling in his seat.

There was a barely noticeable yet uncontrolled smell lingering in the air similarly to ash and roasting smores,  “... Ugh...” An exasperated heated sigh leaves his parted lips when shifting a bit more in his seat when looking over to the clock however, unable to see per say when eyes swell up in fat tears.

As long as Tim can remember he was some simple old Beta born surprisingly or to be truthful here depressing for his traditionalist Alpha father and Omega mother . A Beta is someone  who holds little to no  special  or even at all useful  qualities to them like the other two, much better dynamics that can  at least  produce something special he can’t do on his or any Beta’s own. He, himself can only guess it was fine with him that anyone with half a mind would’ve overlooked  long ago  anyways even when they’re been bone dry from any romance  or truthfully sex for the most part  in their lives. What didn’t help though was the issues he dealt with on an almost daily basis that labeled him off too many as some weirdo which from that he didn’t like to open up to anyone. It made him feel really, really useless sometimes to a point that he never wanted to leave his bed  and curl up in a tight ball  or do anything in particular that would’ve ceased his boredom . Yet to his complete surprise and maybe a few others  never thinking  he  of any people  somehow was  ever going to be  able to get himself into a nice lovely relationship with two Alphas.  Two more interesting p eople  then he  who didn’t appear to have minded that he was a Beta, not an Omega who can bear themselves with something worthwhile at all which they always reassured him it didn’t bother them, truly he felt so loved by them for it. They wouldn’t ever do a thing so horrendous and malicious to someone like him who they told on countless times they loved him ‘til death do they part.

_ ‘Here, drink this’  _ It was when Brian  that was the one to be the first to hand  him , what looks like some white colored shake. Confused by it entirely he remembered in the far-off past asking the other male in confliction about it yet the other dismissively waves his hand in the air.  _ ‘... It's nothing for your pretty head to worry about it as we thought you needed it?’ _

_ ‘We only want to make sure you’re doing better. We get it that you’ve been stressed lately’ _ Next was Alex to say how this was needed for someone like him and how later in a moment explained that this will make him feel better. It was true as previously weeks  to now few months  prior with his many classes in college and troubling family issues  if he can remember properly  was starting to take a serious toll on him that a drink like this; some sort of a protein shake would maybe do him a whole heck of good. How it  be  for the best as they both see that he was a bit out of breath and appears to need a refreshing, cool drink. Once he began to drink it per request to his partners there  he was instantly met with  an awful taste and then the aftertaste to it made him contort his face into a cringed look. A chuckle was soon heard escaping Brian’s lips when seeing the quick expression change as he went ahead to placing the drink back on a desk owned by the blond Alpha since this was the other man’s dorm room after all. In deeper thought which he should've done earlier there was indeed something off about it yet he couldn’t exactly pin a point to what it was when furrowing his brows in growing confusion. This weird tasting drink has been on his radar ever since for weeks but like the usual never had he further asked given the two Alpha’s response saying it was nothing to worry on.

_ ‘Heh, what’s wrong, babe? Do you not like it?’ _

Tim in the past mumbles that it was okay but maybe they should check what they put in it before giving it to him because they were overly salty to a point he wanted to gag in result.

_ ‘Okay, we’ll make sure that the next time it isn’t so for you _ _. Only doing what’s best for you _ _ ’ _

Second time he was given the shake or more so the millionth time around ; his mind was foggy at the time they gave him it since this hadn’t been the first, he swiftly chugs it down in one swing. It felt like heaven on his taste buds  then the beginning which  surpris ed not only him but his Alpha lovers at his speed. This had been going on for a few weeks to a couple months two or three on end to be precise where he’s grown strangely addicted to the stuff. Almost for example like a drug addict desperately wanting their next fill and would get it anywhere as he pleases yet upon heading out from the last class to the day that felt like deprived eyes were watching him , he could care less about neither partner was in his line of sight. Nothing like that would’ve worried him on any other day too much, really as he simply walks back to his own room.

Something didn’t feel right and it all started with a pinching, throbbing, and tingly sensation in his stomach that made him think up awfully suggestive thoughts, “... Ugh... S-shit...”

Then upon entering the room he saw with heavy, droopy and glossy eyes that his roommate; Noah once laying down immediately sits up raising a brow, nose flaring up a little upon looking down at him from head to toe. “... Are you alright over there, man?” Sitting up the other man who was a more ‘stronger and better’ dynamic; Alpha yet in all actuality was a dominant Beta or a more conflicted dynamic in all truth  couldn’t be described so easily  walks over with an emotion that was one of disbelief. It was an awkward time between the two men as Tim itches nervously at his arm, dark eyes casting down to his feet. When he shifted his eyes downwards something well, embarrassingly caught his attention to that his pants had a dark colored mess stain dripping down the legs. A feeling to complete humiliation made his whole face to his shoulder blades go turn a beet red color upon noticing his roommate’s own eyes looking at the now noticeable splotch.

From so Tim gulps down what can be felt by him was that of more toppling humiliation as he feels further wetness slicking down his quivering thighs. “... N-no? I. I don’t feel good…?” He  deeply groans out, crouched over with arms wrapping themselves tightly around his stomach. His stomach was curling in on itself as he resisted the urge to buck his hips or squirm his tensing body right in front of the other male using his phone. It was going to be asked what Noah was doing yet he, himself even in his painful, cloudy mental state at the moment being somewhere else. Eventually, an overbearing wave of hotness was wrangling its figurative hands around his throat to where he couldn’t breathe without heavily panting in a result. 

“Um, when did this,  y’know all start?”

“... I... I d-don’t know...?”

Confusion hits him as the  dark-haired male looks back and before being able to say anything there was an instant reply from his roommate, “Tim, you should know this? Everyone in your well... Dynamic should know how and when it starts? Have your mates here helping and stuff?”

“Betas don’t e-endure anything t-though?”

“... I know Betas don’t but Omegas do? Why didn’t you say anything about this? You must’ve had really good suppressants, scent blockers and that sort of stuff to hide your status from everyone like that?”

“W-what? No, no... I c-can't be an Omega...” He croaks out when feeling yet another surge of pain goes through his body, “... I’ve always been a Beta... Always been a Be-”

Whatever tense conversation Tim was going to have with his roommate it was all interrupted by a relaxed yet at the same time a low, almost predatory voice, “Thanks, Noah, for texting us about this... Incident”  That was quick as he saw i t was  only  Brian looking down at him with Alex by toe that both had an unreadable expression on their faces.

“... Yeah, you’re welcome, I guess?” A low mumble leaves Noah’s lips, “Didn’t ever know he can be an Omega?”

Neither can Tim as he’s feverishly wondering what the hell is going on as he lets out a soft mewl when sensing the Alpha’s scents; his Alphas to be exact in his room. Somehow though he felt a little bit unsettled by their presence then with his reaction to outstretching his hand out towards them and lowering his head down in submission. Actual submission and Betas weren’t really known to do that only people who were Omegas do that act in front of their mate or for him mates. It made him befuddled as he goes on to cuddling up with his warm blankets when having his back facing the other men his roommate long gone by now. Left alone he can tell Brian was sitting at the edge to his bed by the sudden change to the weight shifting to that corner.

“How are you feeling?” A hand took him aback by how he leaned into the touch quite easily and then another pulled away he blanket from covering his flushed face. This was Brian; someone he can trust alongside Alex who was near his desk where he didn’t pay attention to who was tossing something on it before glancing over at him as well with worry, “ Jeeze , didn’t think it be this bad for you?”

“... I. I don’t know what’s happening t-to me…”

A comforting touch breezes past his dark locks that was like the rest of him drenched in a thick, disgusting layer of sweat.

“It's going to be fine. Every newly developing Omega goes through this with their first heat? But now you got us; your Alphas to help you”

“...W-what? Heat, Brian.  Y’know . Everyone k-knows I’m? A Beta, r-right? Betas d-don't go into heat... O-Omegas do...?”

Alex was the one to pipe in when giving Tim a pitied look, “... Well... Now you’re not? You’re an Omega now?” It felt like every word being spoken from the taller male was tense where he really didn’t want to say or even at al explain it to him, “But it's going to be all better now since we’re here with you. Shouldn’t had allowed you to take any of your classes today?”

“... This I-isn't making a-any sense? What are you t-talking about? I’ve always b-been a Beta…?” Tim groans, out from new found and some old he fearfully on instincts moves away from his partners on to the edge of the bed.

But a hand stops him in his place to where he looks up with wide eyes over at the blond whom only smiled, “... Yeah, we didn’t know when you’ll go into  heat, so, we didn’t precisely know but here you are now, babe? We made sure of it”

After that the two Alphas did their best to explain to each and every detail they had done to ‘help’ their Beta mate; him in becoming better. They told him to his surprise that in the shakes given over the time span to around a few months were more personally built if you were able to catch their drift. It got him to question everything going on and what was happening to his body where he was suffering from the worst pains imaginable. From there Tim got up from his laid down position on his bed far away from the men who done the unthinkable to him as he weakly crawls off. Confused looks fall on the Alphas but before long that they can react the Beta now slowly agonizingly turning into something else glares down at them. 

“ ... H-how. How could you, guys?! This  I-i sn’t right ... ?!?”

This; what they did to him is absurdly inhumane. How can this even happen to someone like him even by his own lovers. Something like a weird salty, stick and white concoction was constantly slipped into his drink every once in a while, at a slow time span until it was far too late to do anything to stop it. Now he was in a touchy predicament where everyone can see firsthand the changes happening to his body as he soon  fees himself wanting to  hide himself in his dorm room’s bathroom for everyone else’s sake. What the blond said to him didn’t help the growing feelings welling up in not only his chest but other more embarrassing areas;

“... Only doing what’s best for you, babe” The Alphas knew what they were doing from the very start and Tim hated them for it. It was leaving his changed scent to spike as he felt himself growing irritable yet very much terrified the male to a horrible panic attack. When he sees his vision growing black a pair of strong hands  tightly grips on his shoulders keeping him in place unable to go anywhere then here in the dorm. “Tim, babe. Got to calm down or it won’t get any better for you or us?” Still with tears in his eyes, the Beta turned Omega lets out another mewl upon feeling a hand rubbing at his back from one Alpha while the other lets him nuzzle up for comfort. “You got to understand you’re an Omega now. Ours and we’re only wanting to make things better for you” Nothing can’t be redone no matter what Tim would try in doing the  irreversible  as he feels flutters to butterflies or the blooming of sunflowers in his chest as he feels the heat became worse and the Alphas coming closer.


End file.
